bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lance to the Heart
The Lance to the Heart is the second episode of the tenth season of Bones. Synopsis To find out who framed Booth for murder, the Jeffersonian team, with the help Special Agent James Aubrey (guest star John Boyd), continues to investigate who is behind a conspiracy within the Federal Government that dates all the way back to J. Edgar Hoover. Then, when foreign DNA is found in a previous victim linked to the scandal, the team is able to narrow down the number of suspects, leading them closer to cracking the case. In the beginning of the episode, Booth and Brennan are giving orders over their phones. Later Christine walks into the room saying that "Uncle Sweets and Daisy said we're going to the park", after Booth and Brennan give each other sorrowful looks Brennan calls Christine over to give her the news about Sweets's death. Plot With Sweets having been killed in the previous episode, the episode begins with Booth and Brennan discussing his death, which Booth sees as his responsibility. Brennan reassures him and urges him to focus that emotion into finding his killers, when Christine joins them and asks to go to the park with Uncle Sweets and Daisy. At the lab, the team with Clark and Daisy are examining Sweets' skeleton when Angela says she wish they'd never uncovered the conspiracy, to which Hodgins retorts that they have, and as such, must crush it's central nervous system. Brennan insists that doing so is impossible, as it's a non-sentient being, but Hodgins disagrees as it grows like any organism grows. Angela catches on and begins to map the DNA of the conspiracy. When Booth and Aubrey find Kenneth Emory's body, the team examine his remains and find in addition to the gunshot received during Sweets' murder, his cause of death was a sliced artery, and that the killer used the gunshot's entry wound to hide the evidence of murder and to make sure he couldn't survive. With Booth slipping further into darkness, he threatens Hugo Sanderson for information. He however hits a wall in the investigation, and Caroline tells him "it's how the world works". Brennan then later finds him stocking up on weaponry, leading to an argument about Booth's methods and motivations ending with Booth professing he just wants it all to be over. Booth then tasks Aubrey with analyzing every possible connection between Sanderson and the FBI. Angela and Hodgins are able to pull etchings from some of Sweets' notes regarding Howard Cooper and Sanderson, from which they reveal connections also between Glen Durant, Efran Hadley, Sanderson, Emory and Jerold Norsky, amongst others. Angela also tracks down evidence of several conferences where Durant and Cooper were attendees. Brennan finds Daisy examining Sweets' skeleton, and emotionally assists her in identifying markers from Sweets' life experiences, which reveal a history of playing Soccer, a fall from a treehouse, and years of playing the piano. Booth then brings Durant in for question, where Durant recognizes a picture of Norsky. Booth promises to protect him, but when Booth pays another visit to Norsky, Norsky is very lucid and evasive. Booth then realizes that Norsky is either a co-conspirator or a victim of blackmail. Booth then reminds him that as an ex-FBI agent, he took an oath to protect the country, to which Norsky replies by insisting that he has always done so. At the lab, Brennan and Clark examine Howard Cooper’s bone marrow and discover extraneous cells not linked to his leukemia. They figure that blood from the killer was accidentally injected into Cooper. Meanwhile, Aubrey, Angela, and Hodgins try to identify a missing link in the conspiracy DNA. Aubrey remembers Desmond Wilson, one of Hoover’s top aides. He retired a few months before the blackmail files were supposed to be destroyed and also died the same year as Howard Cooper. When Hodgins and Aubrey visit Wilson’s previous home, they find a long piece of wire. The team analyze it, finding that Hoover’s files were not destroyed. Caroline tells Booth that Wilson’s house was owned by a property management group with ties to Sanderson, but it’s not enough to bring him in for questioning. Booth is annoyed and later works with Aubrey to try to find a connection between Sanderson and Wilson. They catch a break when Brennan notices that a picture of Wilson also includes Glen Durant as a child; he’s Wilson’s stepson. They just need to get some of his DNA to know whether or not he’s a match for Cooper’s killer. Booth and Brennan visit Durant in a park where he proudly declares his innocence while also basically laying out his entire manifesto against democracy as a true patriot/disciple of J. Edgar Hoover. Booth punches him in the face and came away with enough blood to run a DNA report, getting what they need to pin Cooper’s death on Durant. But when they bring him in for questioning, his lawyer insisted he won’t answer anything, leading Booth to indicate he has blackmailed her as well. Brennan points out the evidence they have from Howard Cooper’s bone marrow, at which Durant becomes nervous, but Booth knows they need to find the original Hoover files to make sure Durant isn’t able to blackmail himself out of prison. Booth pulls Brennan and Aubrey to look at Sweets’ notes, to examine the case from Sweets’ point of view. They realize that Durant, Norsky and Wilson all treated their version of patriotism as a religion, so it’s likely the files are located somewhere they considered to be holy. Booth wonders if they are in Hoover’s office, and when Aubrey points out that it doesn’t exist any longer, B&B share a knowing smile — the Jeffersonian has an exhibit on Hoover, and sure enough, all of the “office props” are real, actual documents. With the case closed, the episode ends with the team joining Daisy to give Sweets a proper sendoff. Cast Main Cast: *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *James Aubrey- John Boyd Intern of the Week *Eugene Byrd as Clark Edison *Carla Gallo as Daisy Wick Guest Cast *Caroline Julian - Patricia Belcher *Christine Booth - Sunnie Pelant *Deputy Director Victor Stark - Sterling Macer Jr. *Glen Durant - JD Cullum *Hugo Sanderson - Sam Anderson *Jerold Norsky - Rance Howard *Linda Dugan - Shelley Robertson *FBI Tech - Laurence Leong *Susan Sprung - Susan Angelo *John F. Kennedy - Ian Harris (Voiceover) Featured Music *During Sweets' funeral the group sing 'Coconut', (this is a song they also sang for Vincent Nigel-Murray on his funeral, after Brennan said that it was his favorite song, with Sweets saying it was also his "jam", so started singing it). Notes *This is the first episode in which John Boyd (who plays James Aubrey) is given credit in the opening sequence, as well as the first since The Santa in the Slush to not feature John Francis Daley in the opening sequence. * The episode title is a pun on Lance Sweets's name, who had died in the previous episode. Quotes "We have to do that, All right? He '''Sweets was family."''' -Booth to Brennan Gallery Bones LanceToTheHeart scene3 0512 hires1.jpg Bones LanceToTheHeart scene3 0498 hires1.jpg Bones LanceToTheHeart scene3 0469 hires1.jpg Bones ep1002-sc34 0035 hires1.jpg Bones ep1002-sc34 0034 hires1.jpg Bones ep1002-sc27 0122 hires1.jpg Bones ep1002-sc27 0111 hires1.jpg Bones ep1002-sc22 0028 hires1.jpg Bones ep1002-sc22 0005 hires1.jpg Video Gallery Trivia * This is the first episode that John F. Kennedy has been mentioned since The Proof in the Pudding. Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes